


Calm Down

by lazycat24



Category: Space Force (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycat24/pseuds/lazycat24
Summary: Adrian and Mark are on their way to a very important meeting. The General needs to calm down.
Relationships: Adrian Mallory & Mark R. Naird, Adrian Mallory/Mark R. Naird
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Calm Down

It's getting pretty hot in here!” Mark says, taking his hand off of the steering wheel only when they're safely stopped at the traffic lights. He pulls on the hand break and then wafts the collar of his shirt just a little, trying to get a breeze going.

Adrian lets out a sigh and slumps back in the passenger seat of Mark's car, this is worse than he'd imagined. They were on their way to Denver, for the meeting with a private investor that was a total dickhead, the air condition broke and on top of that, Mark was turning into a ball of anxiety again.

“Just relax, Mark. It will be fine, stop worrying about it so much."

“I know...but...” Mark starts, and then the lights start to change and he's sitting up with a terrified expression on his face, "This meeting is very important. POTUS will be pissed if we fuck this up."

They make it another few blocks before Adrian says. “Pull over.”

“What?” Mark asks, his eyes wide and his voice an octave too high as he seems to search the road ahead of them for somewhere to pull over. “Where?”

“I don't care.” Adrian says. “You're driving slower than my own mother right now. We will be late for the meeting.”

“You know I can't drive when I'm nervous.” Mark pouts back, his eyes still fixed on the road. “Why did you make me drive?”.

“I assumed you can handle it, considering you used to pilot planes in an actual war zone.” Adrian spots an alley up ahead and it might be just what he's looking for. “Here. This alley on the right, pull down there.”

Few moments later they're tucked down the dingy, narrow alleyway and Mark cuts the engine, Adrian thinks he might need this just as bad as Mark. “So wha...” Mark starts, but Adrian cuts him off with a kiss that is all tongue and teeth. Mark has barely caught up before Adrian pulls away and starts climbing into the back of the car.

“Come on.” Adrian says impatiently and Mark scurries after him, only to be pushed down onto the cramped back-seat.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, his expression almost as terrified as when they'd been out there on the road.

“You can't be so tense at the meeting. I'm helping you calm down.” Adrian hisses, and his hands are already working Mark's belt open. He pushes Mark's legs apart as he opens Mark's uniform pants and then he leans down to take Mark's cock into his mouth.

It's so sudden that Mark hasn't even had a chance to get hard yet, but Adrian knows all the right buttons to press and the fingers of his right hand dig into Mark's hip as he swirls his tongue around the head of Mark's cock and feels it harden in his mouth.

“Adrian.” Mark gasps and puts a hand on his face so he can pull Adrian's head away. “We're in public.”

“I know.” Adrian says, biting his lip at Mark's wanton expression, his cock twitching enough to hit Adrian in the chin. He knows Mark wants it. 

Mark pulls Adrian up to his mouth, and Adrian kisses him hard as shuffles half off of the seat so that he can push Mark's pants down his legs. Mark helps him by pulling one of his legs up and shaking his trousers and boxers off of the end of it, and that's as much access as Adrian really needs.

“What if we get caught?” Mark asks breathily.

“We won't.” Adrian answers easily, kissing him hard again. “We'll be quick, besides the windows are already steaming up.”

Mark looks up the window behind him and Adrian uses the opportunity to kiss down Mark's slender neck and loosen up his tie. He is really warm. Mark's skin is already sticky with sweat and Adrian's own shirt feels damp until Mark's hands move down to unbutton it and take off his jacket.

When Mark urges him up a little so that he can strip his own shirt and uniform jacket off too, Adrian reaches for his own pants and opens them, shuffling as far out of them as he can and then settling back on the seat.

“Do you have lube?” Mark asks.

“Vaseline?” Adrian offers, it's all he has on his person at least, the small tin of Vaseline he uses for his lips. It's not like they've never used lube substitutes before, in fact Adrian is certain they've probably used this same tin of Vaseline before.

Adrian nods and lays down as much as he can given how small the back of the car is. The windows are entirely fogged up now and Adrian feels damp all over, he can see the sweat in Mark's hair too, turning his silver hair darker at the tips. The Vaseline is almost liquid with the heat, but it only makes it easier to scoop some out and lather it up and down on Mark's cock. Then Mark reached down to smooth the rest around Adrian's entrance.

He squirms as Mark's finger teases his rim. The whimper Adrian makes as Mark's finger slides in goes straight to Mark's cock. He's tight, but he quickly relaxes enough that Mark can slide a second finger in and pump them in and out.

“I'm ready.” Adrian moans softly and Mark looks up at him to make sure, because Adrian is always impatient. The scientist looks at the clouded windows. “We have to be quick right?”

Mark nods and eases his fingers back out before lining up and pushing quickly inside. He has to wait for a few seconds once he's buried as far as he can be in this position, just to gather himself, and then he pushes in and out a few times slowly so that Adrian can get used to the pace too.

Once he's got a rhythm going, Adrian shuffles about beneath him, one hand on the door behind him, using it for leverage to move himself further down on the seat, and the the other hand finds Mark's shoulder, using it for balance as he lift his free leg enough to push it over Mark's other shoulder. It takes a little more wiggling of Adrian's hips, but Mark knows when he's where he needs to be, his next thrust causing Adrian to grunt as his body jerks.

They really should be quick, Mark thinks, and while he's on target he speeds his hips up, thrusting hard and fast and he's pretty sure the whole car must be shaking. With Adrian's escalating groans and cries, Mark can only hope nobody walks down this alley, with the movement and the noises, even with the windows fogged up it will be pretty damn obvious what is going on inside.

“I'm close.” Adrian cries out soon enough, and Mark nods, leaning down as far as he can, bending Adrian's leg further back and he gasps against his lips when they brush together. It's not a proper kiss, it's not even enough to quiet Adrian's moans as his hand burrows into the tight space between them.

He feels Adrian tightening around him and it drags him right to the edge himself. “I'm coming.” he gasps back into Adrian's mouth, and he clamps their lips together just in time to muffle Adrian's scream as they jerk in orgasm together.

Mark feels boneless as he comes back down, and he slumps forward onto his boyfriend, trapping his hand between them. Adrian certainly feels more relaxed and he looks up to Mark's face to see if he looks sated too. “Did it work? Are you relaxed now?" 

Mark laughs as he shrugs "I certainly am".

**Author's Note:**

> I finished Space Force a week ago and I can't stop thinking about this ship. Hope you enjoyed this mess of a fic :)


End file.
